galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampires of Nosgoth
These are the Vampires of Nosgoth. Appearance The Vampires of Nosgoth all appear similar yet at the same time vastly different. All are extremely pale individuals and for the most part look to be normal humans from afar. Up close though they look much more like normal Dhampir's though with unusual features. Individual Clan appearance is listed under each Clans listing. History Early History Recent History The Clans have spent the last 100 years building up their empire on the Island of Nosgoth after the conjunction. Much of there Empire was damaged and it is finally back up to its original glory. While many other countries fell into anarchy during the conjunction the Empire and Clans knew that if they where to survive it would be through unity. Recently the Clans have decided to learn more about the other countries and beings in there world. They are studying cultures, religions and countries to see who is ready to be conquered. Society & Culture Society The Empire of Nosgoth is divided into several Clans. Each Clan has it position within the whole of the empire and each Clan brings a certain aspect to the whole. The Clan way of life dominates most activities for the individual and only the nobility vary from this. The Clan Comes first for most individuals followed by loyalty to the Empire. Clan Dumahin is predominantly explorers and warriors of the Empire. Clan Melchahim are full of scholars and religious individuals who help keep the Empire together through necromancy and other dark arts. Clan Rahabim re the only individuals that can tolerate the feel of water and have become pirates and marines. Clan Rezielim have adapted to Fly through the clouds and are scounts and day time guardians of the Empire. Clan Turelim are Guardians and body guards for the nobles of the Clans. Clan Zephonim has become the spymasters and infiltraters of the empire. Though the above is what they different clans are born to do individuals may very from the norm. The Empire is very stable as each individual places the needs of others above there own with the majority of the Vampire populace is Lawful or Neutral. Most activities go on during the night as most of the Clans are rapidly drained by sunlight. A good majority of the Cities in the empire are covered by thick clouds to reduce this problem and only the country side where none vampires reside are left to the burning sun. None Vampires in the Empire are more or less considered cattle and thought they are not mistreated they are harvested for blood. Most individuals are required to give blood periodically and are not killed during the harvest unless they are criminals. The general none vampire populace is left to there own devices during most of the year and generally are given a lot of freedom. It should be noted however that they are not considered a part of the Empire and do not have rights that the vampires have unless they choose to become a willing donor. Willing subjects are considered to be lesser citizens of the empire and are granted additional rights by the Clan they pledge themselves to. Warfare between the Clans is limited to Honor duels and political maneuvering. Fatalities can occur but they are generally frowned upon as this hurts the Empire. Typical punishment for murder during a duel is banishment but in some cases execution is allowed. Even when banished many of the Vampires still try to help the Empire by spying or exploring the world. Religion Religion is a touchy subject to most Nosgoth Vampires as only Clan Melchahim actively worship anything. The patriarchs and matriarchs of the Clans tend be worshiped as minor deities as they are the original Vampires of the Empire. Religion is further discussed under Clan Melchahim. Relations Relations with the Empire and other races tend to be strained at best. Most Races view necromancy and the undead as vile creatures and the Vampires of Nosgoth view other races as lesser beings. The Clans currently do not wish war with any neighboring countries as they just rebuilt yet at the same time they are actively learning about the countries around them. Individuals can become powerful allies but for the most part they will put the Clan or Empire over friendship to none Vampires. The Different Clans are allowed to intermingle with each other and relationships are allowed between them. This is manly due to Nosgoth Vampires being unable to reproduce naturally. When a willing donor has served their master for a set amount of time they are turned into a new member of the Clan. Relationships are allowed as it helps solidify the Clans as a united force and many Clan Noble relationships are made for political gain. Your Clan is considered to be your family. Geography of the Empire Adventurers Alchemist: All Clans have some that pursue the art of the Alchemist. They view the ability to craft alchemical items to be crucial to the ongoing survival of the Empire as they can develop ways to heal and augment individuals without magical resources. Barbarian: Only Clans Dumahin and Turelim have a ready number of individuals that prefer to channel their rage into a weapon. Barbarians from these clans tend to be shock troops for the Empire and can turn the tide of battle with a well placed charge or attack. Bard: Clan Zephonim is the only clan that actively train bards. As the Clan is known for its enchanters and spy masters the Bard fits in as a important part of the clans culture. The Skill set for bards also work incredible well with the clans traits. Cavalaier: Cavaliers in the empire are generally individuals that are trained from rebirth as a Nosgoth Vampire to serve a specific role. All Clans are required to have a few members server in these roles. The only order options for the individuals are the following: Order of the Beast: Used as a shock force. This is the smallest order in the Empire and numbers less then 50 individuals. Order of the Guard: Primarily used to guard specific locations in the Empire. This order is one of the largest in the Empire. Order of the Lion: Cavaliers of this order Guard High Council members and the Ruler of Nosgoth. Generally there is a limited number of individuals but they are given the best equipment and training of the orders. New Order: Order of Blood: Most Nosgoth Vampires belong to the Order of Blood. *Order of Blood Cleric: Druid: Druids are a rarity among the clans as their half undead nature tends to make interaction with nature strained. Fighter: Almost all of the clans have fighters of some sort. The Exception tends to be with Clan Melchahim as they prefer to study the arcane arts or focus on divine worship. Inquisitor: Monk: Oracle: Oracles are rare among Clan Melchahim as most members that cast device spells are clerics. From time to time there will be a oracle but it does not happen often. Paladin: Nosgoth Vampires cannot be Paladins. Ranger: Rogue: Sorcerer: Summoner: Witch: WIzard: Nosgoth Vampire Special Equipment, Spells, and Traits *Special Equipment *Nosgoth Magic *Vampire Specific Traits Racial Traits Half-Undead Half-undead races are strange or unholy fusions of the living and the undead. A half-undead race has the following features: • Half-undead have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. • Half-undead gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. • Half-undead take no penalties from energy-draining effects, though they can still be killed if they accrue more negative levels than they have Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels they've gained are removed without any additional saving throws. Half-undead creatures are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. A half-undead creature with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. Shadow Resistance Benefit: Members of this race gain cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. Blood Drain Benefit: 1d3 CON Damage if succeeded grapple check. Heals for double the amount of damage done. Note This can restore lost CON damage that the Nosgoth Vampires take from being in sunlight. Weakness: Light Sensitivity Weakness: Members of this race are dazzled as long as they remain in an area of bright light. Note Sentinels do not have this vulnerability. Vulnerable to Sunlight Weakness: Members of this race take 1 point of Constitution damage after every hour they are exposed to sunlight. Note Sentinels and Corsairs take 2 hours to take the damage. Vulnerable to Water Weakness: Members of this race take 1d6 points of Acid damage after every round they are exposed to Water. If they are submerged they instead take 10d6 damage. Holy Water does double damage to Nosgoth Vampires. Note Corsairs do not take this damage. Subraces Nosgoth Vampire Clans *Clan Dumahin *Clan Melchahim *Clan Rahabim *Clan Rezielim *Clan Turelim *Clan Zephonim